


Past, Present, Future.

by blinkingskies



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, POV Laurent, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkingskies/pseuds/blinkingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent skinny dips his worries away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future.

Laurent was annoyed. Actually, he was more than annoyed, he was frustrated and stressed that he’d burst if he didn’t find release soon. He dreamed of becoming king, now that it was a reality he understood why his father’s hair greyed even more each time he saw him.

‘That’s it,’ he muttered to himself, heaving himself off his work desk and throwing his quill away as if the inanimate object had spewed insults about his brother. He strode to the end of his room and grabbed his riding cloak. With the last remnants of his self control, he dimmed his oil lamp and willed himself to not stomp all the way to the royal stables.

Even though he brisk walked with his usual poise, the empty hallways echoed the sound of his foot steps. Aside from the pale glow of the moonlight spilling from the windows, fire torches illuminated the way to his destination.

The stables were quiet, as expected. He felt a pang of guilt from rousing his mare from peaceful slumber but he’s too worked up to mull about it. With gentle cooing, Aeris trotted out of her stall, despite feeling displeased. Laurent thought if he could replace his council members with horses.

Once they were out of the stables, Laurent hopped onto Aeris’ back with giddiness. As much as he wanted to push her to gallop across the open fields, he knew he ought to warm her up first. There was a long journey ahead, he could do that later.

Soon, Aeris was galloping at full speed across the open fields. Tension and stress were swept away by the wind in Laurent’s hair. He hadn’t gone horse riding for a long time. He hadn’t felt excitement in a long time. He remembered when he was introduced to horseback riding, he was six and curious. Auguste always came back tousle-haired and a big grin on his face. His parents gave him a grey pony who he named Auguste just to spite his brother. He was overwhelmed with anxiety at first but with reassurances from his brother and tutor, he successful made a round in training area. He remembered how proud he felt when both his tutor and Auguste commented that he was a fast learner. At the age of ten, he was fit to ride beyond the castle. Auguste showed him this place one night, when he couldn’t sleep. And that’s where he had arrived. An immense lake spanned across acres; its still surface acting like a mirror, reflecting the serene surroundings.

Aeris was slowed to a trot. Laurent got down from his horse, gave her gentle caresses and left her to her own devices as a token of appreciation. Laurent walked towards a smooth flat gigantic rock perched on the edge of the lake. That’s where he and Auguste used to sit whenever they came to visit. As he climbed onto the rock, he was assaulted by his childhood memories. That time Auguste, much younger back then, had to use all his strength to heave his baby brother onto the rock. That time he shoved Auguste off the rock. That time Auguste got even.That time he could climb up all on his own. That time they swam in the lake. That time he screamed and cried with angry tears and Auguste held him through it. That time he visited here alone. That time he came here when he felt lost. That time he cried from being so disgusted with his own reflection. That time he visited again feeling lost and confused of his feelings towards Damianos.

By the time he was sitting on the rock, tears had trickled down his face. He missed him. Years may pass and he will still miss him. Life is unexpected. One day they childishly talked about being rulers of their kingdom and making the Akielon royal family as their personal servants. Then their mother passed. Then Auguste and father left with her. And now, his sworn enemy is his lover. ‘My life is a joke,’ Laurent said to the air. Taking a glance at his reflection in the lake, he didn’t know he looked so sick. He had thinned, his complexion as pale as the moonlight, his eye circles almost as dark as shadows, his hair had lost its lustre. He was exhaustion itself, not that he would show. He wondered how Damen is faring with his own kingdom. He won’t have much trouble with his people, his people loved him. Unlike him, his people were only warming up to him. Their favourite was Auguste. Even his parents.

‘Enough! Enough! Get a grip on yourself!’ Laurent yelled as he felt the familiar darkness threatening to consume him again. Fury ignited though his veins as he tore his clothes off. He cursed at his laces. He cursed at his taffeta vest. He cursed at his satin blouse. He cursed at his silk undershirt. He cussed at his pants. He cursed at his leather boots. He was panting by the time he was naked. He moved to a squat and propelled himself off the rock and into the lake. The splash of ice cold water was what he needed in times like this. He gasped for air and shivered. He made laps across the lake. He kicked and splashed the water all about. He allowed himself to be carried by the lake. The twinkling stars blinked at him. ‘A person in pain often forgets how strong they are,’ Auguste explained to him once. He couldn’t fathom why the lonely princess in his story book believed the horrid words spewed by her father.

Damen told him that he was stronger than he thought. Damen, in spite of their past, loved him. He showed him that there’s more to life than hatred. Damen, his naive innocent barbarian, smashed through the walls he had erected through the years. Damen, the gentle giant, helped him grow. He didn’t realise how much he missed Damen as well. But Damen was alive and in Akielos, which is why he decided to make a spontaneous trip to Ios after the council meeting. He will appoint Lady Vannes to look over matters in his absence. She was his most trusted advisor. A trip away from Arles will do him much good.

Damen would never foresaw this. He would be utterly surprised. He couldn’t wait to begin his journey tomorrow. With a plan in his head, he swam back to land. Aeris was waiting for him under a tree. He retrieved his clothes and just wore his undershirt and pants. For the first time, he was excited to head back

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you wanna know what prompted this, checkout Ton Heukels riding a horse.   
> (You can thank me later) I am blinkingskies on tumblr and I post cp headcanons. Come yell with me.


End file.
